Jack's Little Stalker
by Anonymously Truthful
Summary: Someone from Jack's past comes and visits him at Seaford. How will he react? -There is an original character- -No real romance unless you squint really hard- -there will be some violence, so I am rating it T just in case- -still, not really any dark themes at all-
1. Chapter 1

Jack's Little Stalker 333

It was an average day at Seaford High for the Wasabi Warriors.  
Was.

They all sat at the lunch table, complaining how it wasn't really food at all. Nuclear waste, dirt, and human parts were some of the choices. Every single time they took another bite, their opinion changed on what they were eating.  
Then a pair of hands grasped Jack's shoulders. "Hey Jackie," A perky voice greeted the gang. Jack's blood ran cold as he instantly recognized the voice. As his friends gave him funny looks, Jack forced a smile on his face, not wanting to answer any questions.  
"Hey Chloe, you haven't changed a bit," He said dully, before he'd even looked at her.  
"OMG You know her?!" Kim squealed. "That's so cool!" She clapped her hands together and moved over so Chloe could squish between her and Jack. As Chloe sat down, she kept one of her hands around Jack's shoulders, who kept his fake smile on his face the entire time.  
Eddie gasped as he took in Chloe's features for the first time. She had perfectly straight teeth and a twinkle in her eyes when she smiled. Her long brown hair had pretty blonde highlights and was tied up in a tight ponytail. Her clothes were extremely fashionable, without being to sluttly looking. Her voice was cute and chipper when she talked.  
"Dude she is hot," Jerry muttered under his breath to Eddie, who nodded in agreement.  
"Jackie, it's been forever since I've seen you! We should tots catch up later! I've heard there's a Falafel place in town that supposedly to die for."  
"First of all," Jack said bitterly, "It's Jack not Jackie. Second, I don't want to talk to you. So go away."  
When Chloe made no sign to move, Jack stood up and threw his lunch in the trash before walking away angrily. "What's up with him?" Kim muttered before she started to follow him. Chloe stuck her hand out.  
"I don't think that's a good idea." Chloe said, trying to stop Kim - as if that was possible. Kim shrugged her shoulders and kept a light jog as she followed Jack.  
"Jack, what's up with you today?" Kim asked as she caught up with him. She laid a hand on his arm in attempt to stop them. He tried shrugging her arm away, but she wouldn't take it and led him into the janitor's closet.  
"Jack, you better tell me what's up with you and Chloe or I will...I will...I don't know what I'll do, but you bet it'll be bad!" She said threateningly.  
He sighed loudly. I ran his fingers through his hair a few times before sighing again. Kim softened her gaze and scooted closer to Jack. "Something's up. And I am not leaving you alone until I find out." She sat with a defiant look on her face.  
"Well I guess you'll be spending a lot more time with me than you imagined." Jack said curtly before leaving the janitor's closet angrily.  
"Okay!" Kim called after him. "I'll drop the subject, I'm sorry. I'm just a little curious that's all. She seems really nice. Oooh! Maybe we could invite her to the dojo later!" She said, totally forgetting that Jack had something against Chloe.  
Kim darted away with a little grin on her face, hoping to finally have a girl friend in the dojo.  
"Chloe!" She called, reentering the lunch room. "Wanna come to the dojo place later? We can hit Falafel Phil's afterwords."  
"Ewmahgoodness YES!" Chloe screeched and wrapped Kim in a tight hug before Kim could protest. She darted away right afterwards with a little hop in her step.  
"What was that about?" Milton asked Kim as she sat down. "I mean, Jack..." He corrected himself.  
"I dunno, I guess he just put on his grumpy pants this morning." She said in mock poutiness. She then started giggled for a little while Jerry and Eddie continued talking about how hot Chloe was.  
"I just really wanna know how that girl knows Jack!" Kim muttered as the bell rang to signify the end of lunch.  
Please Review and tell me how you like :)


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2 (at the dojo)

"Ohhh Jacky!" A shrill and petite voice called from the enterence of the dojo. Jack didn't even acknowledge the voice, or make any sign that he even heard it.  
Kim, standing right next to Jack, slapped his arm really hard. "OW! Kim!" He screeched, grasping his throbbing arm.  
"What's wrong, is everything all right, do I need an ambulance?" Rudy said quickly, popping his head out of his office after hearing Jack scream.  
"Kim hit me!" Jack whined, mocking a little baby. He pointed to Kim and gave her a pouty look.  
She giggled a little bit and said, "Oh man up, you big baby!" Before starting to spar with Jack.  
"Ah-HEM!" A voice called from the dojo entrance. Chloe stood there impatiently. She tapped her foot on the ground. Kim turned around, remembering the whole reason she slapped Jack to start with.  
Next thing Kim knew, she was staring at the ceiling. Jacks face appeared triumphantly over hers. "Ha," He exclaimed, "I beat you for the," He paused to count his fingers, "13th time in a row."  
Kim huffed and rolled her eyes. "Just help me up," She said angrily, holding up her hand for jack to grab. He hauled her up, and acknowledged Chloe for what seemed to be the first time. A scowl instantly replaced his legendary smile.  
As he stormed out of the room, Chloe grabbed his collar and held him back. "You're not getting away this time," She said sweetly. "I wanna go on a Falafel-Date with you!" Jack rolled his eyes and immediately shook his head.  
Kim squealed. "Omigoodness Omigoodness omigoodness! You two are dating already?! That's so sweet!" She squealed again and ran into the office to tell Rudy.  
Jack shook Chloe's hand off of his shirt. "Chloe," he began impatiently, "I don't like you. We're not dating. I'm not your boyfriend. GET OUT OF MY LIFE!" He screeched the last part loud enough so Kim and Rudy could hear through the office door. Kim rushed out to see what all the commotion was about.  
Chloe ran out crying. Jack's face was red with anger. They both stormed out of the dojo and went in opposite directions.  
Kim's mouth formed a little o. Jerry, Eddie, and Milton walke dout of the bathrooms, done changing. They took in Kim's astonished face and the loud slamming of the door. "Woah, dude. Did Jack just ditch that hot chick? I think he's gone insane. Seriously, Kim - we have to get him to the hospital. Fast."  
Everyone just rolled their eyes. "Jerry, I don't think this is it. Something's up with them. I know it." Kim said, narrowing her eyes as she talked.  
"I'm gonna have to go with Kim on this one. I think Jack has history with Chloe. I mean, don't they know each other from somewhere else?" Milton added.  
"Okay, so here's the plan," Kim whispered. The gang huddled around her as she explained.

Okay, sorry this is so short. There'll be more tomorrow or sometimes this weekend. :) Thanks for the reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

chapter three (omg :O already chapter three!)

"Jack, I think you've gone insane," Jerry said simply as he walked up to Jack's locker. Jack rolled his eyes.  
"I'm perfectly fine, thanks for asking."  
"Nu-uh. You don't just dumb a perfectly hot girl whose throwing herself at you. Unless you have brain issues. It's a fact of life." Jerry explained, failing to see why Jack was irritated with Chloe.  
Jack stopped collecting his books for a moment. "There's no hot girl throwing herself at me..." He said slowly, racking his brain to see if he could figure out what Jerry was talking about. Then again, this was Jerry we were talking about.  
Right on cue, Chloe walked up to Jack's left. Jack huffed, but made no sign to otherwise acknowledge Chloe's presence. Jerry jerked his head towards the left once Jack turned around. Jack followed his gaze.  
"Kim? Oh hey, Kim!" Jack said as he furrowed his brow, "Kim's not hot or throwing herself at me. Maybe you're the one who's lost your marbles, Jerry."  
"A but-ah!" Jerry exclaimed before muttering something in rapid Spanish. Chloe, looking confused, went to her locker since Jack had left.  
"How'd the plan go? Did Jack admit anything?" Kim asked excitedly as she rushed up to Jerry, cutting him off mid-rant.  
"No! Well, he said Chloe wasn't hot. And neither were you." Kim shot him a confused glance. "Long story. Well not really. But I'm not explaining it. And then, Oh hey Jack!" Their conversation was cut short as Jack made a reappearance.  
"Hey Jack," Kim said awkwardly, not wanting him to know that she and Jerry were talking about him.  
"I'm tired," He whined, laying his head on Kim's shoulder. She shoved his head off.  
"You're telling me!" Milton said, walking up with Julie under his arm. They had finally gotten to that point in their relationship. "I spent almost the entire night studying for my AP Biology test...oh Christmas nuts, it's tomorrow! Gah!" Julie giggled a little.  
"Oh my gosh, have you met that new Chloe girl?" Julie asked as Chloe walked by the gang, heading towards her next class early. Everyone nodded, some more enthusiastically than others.  
"She's hot man!" Eddie said, scaring the crap out of Jerry.  
"Man, don't sneak up on me like that!" Their bickering eventually resolved into a hallway sized sparring match.  
"Guys, break it up!" Kim and Jack said at the same time, each taking on of the boys and holding them back. "Save it for the dojo!" Kim exclaimed. Jerry and Eddie stopped struggling.  
"Good point," They both muttered.  
***LATER AT DOJO (it's dojolicious)****  
"Come here you spanish speak freak!" Eddie cried from one end of the mat.  
"Oh you did not just go there, you BIG basketball liar who takes the EASY route!"  
"What route? I ain't going nowhere!"  
"I don't know."  
Kim laughed at the confusion between the boys. "Just spar already!" She exclaimed. "Besides, do you even remember why you were gonna spar in teh first place?" Both boys shook their heads. Kim rolled her eyes and sat down on the mat next to Jack.  
No more than three seconds later, Chloe walked in. She had a pair of ultra skinny jeans, ankle high high heels, and a floral top. She stood out like a sore thumb with everyone else in their gi. She wiggled her way in between Jack and Kim, even though they had been sitting so close their legs touched.  
"How about we all play a game!" She cried, clapping her hands together.  
"We're in the middle of class," Milton said from across the room. Chloe pouted. Jerry and Eddie stopped sparring. They looked at the others.  
"We can always stop early!" Jerry cried. "I wanna play a game." The others rolled their eyes at Jerry's childness but eventually nodded. Jack never nodded, but he was going to play anyways.  
"Okay," Chloe began, "I'll ask each of you a question, and you'll have to answer truthfully.  
"Jack we'll start with you," She gave him a bedazzling smile. He didn't respond to the smile in any way. "Who is the hottest girl in this room right now?" She asked.  
Jack looked at Chloe. Her brown hair was tied in a neatly ponytail; Kim's hair clung to her face in a lopsided bun. Chloe's clothes were fashionable and chic; Kim's gi matched the guys'. Chloe's shoes were something most girls would die for, and they made her legs super long; Kim was barefoot.  
"Do I have to answer?" Jack asked.  
"Why, too scared to admit who you like better?" Chloe asked tauntingly.  
"Not scared, but it pains me to say it." Jack responded, pretending to barf while clutching his stomach. "Kim, as much as this makes me want to puke, you're are by far the hottest girl in this room. And I don't just mean sweating." He fake barfed onto the floor. Jerry, Eddie, and Milton broke into hysterical laughing. Kim sat there with an amused expression on her face, but didn't seem to find the performance so funny.  
Chloe was outraged. She could not believe that the ugly girl with the sticklike blonde hair that was so greasy and sweaty and wore clothes of a boy could be prettier and hotter than her. She stomped out of the dojo, careful to make sure she dug her heel into Jack's foot.  
"Ouchie," He said, mocking the fact that the heel didn't hurt him. He put on the face of a pouting five year old kid and kept it on until Chloe left the dojo.  
"Ow, that actually hurt," He said after the door had shut and Chloe had finished storming into Falafel Phil's. He rubbed his foot, where there was a small cut.  
"Jack, I still don't see why you don' t like her," Milton said as he was applying disinfectant spray to Jack's foot, finally happy to have a real 'patient.' "Chloe, I mean. I mean she's always nice, and she seems to really like you! Plus don't you guys know each other from somewhere else?"  
Jack groaned. "Why do you guys keep asking me this!?" The gang found sudden interests in their shoes, the walls, and various punching dummies.  
Eddie finally answered, "We're curious, Jack. You don't just get angry at people for no reason. There's always something. At least...most of the time...I think."  
"You really wanna know?" Eddie nodded along with Kim, Jerry, and Milton. "Fine. It's because she stalks me." Kim snorted in an attempt to muffle her laugh. She muttered an apology. "Sooner or later, Chloe is at every town I've moved to. I'm sure it's just a coincidence, like she keeps telling everyone. I mean, everyone's dad happens to get a promotion and have to move to exactly the same town as your crush, right?"  
"Ooh, Jack's gotta girlfriend." Jerry said, nudging Jack slightly with his elbow. Jack rolled his eyes.  
"That's what she thinks."  
"Jack," Kim said, "Just tell her that you don't want her attention or something."  
"Did you hear me trying to get rid of her yesterday? I was screaming and she won't. Get. The. Hint. It's useless. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to drop the subject."  
"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Jacky!" An all-too-familiar voice called from the dojo entrance. "I decided to forgive you. You really didn't mean what you said, did you now?"  
"Um, actually I did mean it." Jack stated dully.  
"Yay!" She squealed, wrapping Jack up in a tight hug, which he did not return. "We're all best friends again." Jack pushed away from the hug, but never said anything. "Anyways," Chloe continued, ignoring Jack's diss, "Kim wanna have a girls-only slumber party? Tomorrow, my house. 8 o'clock. Be there." She turned and sauntered out of the door without another word.  
"Do I even get a choice of whether or not I want to go?" Kim asked quietly. Jack laid a hand on her shoulder and shook his head.  
"Good luck," he whispered. He walked into the locker room and the rest of the guys followed him.  
"I thought having a girl around the dojo would be more fun." Kim said to herself.  
*** [at the "slumber party"]

"OMG Kim, you made it!" Chloe squealed at the door. She was dressed in pink silk pajamas. Kim had on a loose blue t-shirt and a pair of blue plaid pajama bottoms. In comparison, Kim looked like a peasant while Chloe was like a princess.  
"Let's catch up on girl stuff," Chloe said cheerily, "Let's go to my room."  
"Holy guacamole," Kim said as she walked in to the house and saw it for the first time. Chloe lived in a mansion. There were high vaulted ceilings and a grand marble staircase. Chloe led Kim up the stairs and into an unnaturally pink room.  
Pink walls, pink ceiling, pink floor, pink bed, pink carpet, pink everything. "Oh my God. I think I'm going blind." Kim stated, sticking out like a sore thumb in her blue clothes.  
"Anyways..." Chloe went on, "Let's talk about boys!" Kim groaned a little bit, but had already figured out it was no use to argue with the girl.  
"sooooooooooooo, who do you like?" Chloe sat atop her bed, clutching a fuzzy pink pillow.  
"No one," Kim said shortly. Chloe cocked an eyebrow. A look that said, I-don't believe-a-word-you're-saying. "I'm telling the truth!" Kim exclaimed.  
"Well, since you're such a party pooper, I'll go first! I like...Jack!" She whispered the last part. Kim put on a faux-shocked face. Like it wasn't obvious. "Anyways, with all that out of the way, let's watch a movie. I'm thinking Eat, Love, Pray?"  
"How 'bout Ninja: Rise of the Assassin?" Chloe made a disgusted face. And shook her head.  
"HOW ON EARTH CAN YOU LIKE THAT MOVIE?!" She screeched. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"  
Kim, looking a little confused, picked up her stuff and slowly walked out the door. Her barefeet echoed on the marble steps. The door creaked open, and silently closed. "Well that was wierd." She muttered to herself.  
Is there more to Chloe than meets the eye? She wondered as she walked home.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4  
"Hey Jack, does Chloe like ninjas?" Kim asked the next day at the dojo.  
"Um, I dunno. I don't care either." He continued sparring Eddie. "Wait...did you say ninjas?" Kim nodded. "Oh Chloe hates ninjas. With a deep loathing, I don't know why and nor do I care. Why?"  
"Because she kicked me out of her house in under half an hour." Jack started laughing.  
"That's...a new...low...even for...you Kim!" He said between laughs. Kim smacked his arm.  
"It's not funny!" She exclaimed.  
"Actually it kinda is," Eddie said while Rudy came out of his office.  
"Jack what's wrong? Did you watch that ninja turtle video again? I told you not to watch it!"  
"He didn't watch the video Rudy. He just thinks it's funny that I was kicked out of a sleepover in under 30 minutes. Which it is so NOT funny!" Kim cried loudly. Jack slowly composed himself, but took one glance at Kim's face and burst out laughing again.  
"You're such a jerk," She said, and walked into the locker room to change back into her street clothes.  
Inside the locker room, however, a surprise was waiting for her. A note.  
_Dear Kim,_  
_I did not appreciate what you pulled last night. It offended both me, my family, and my heritage. You're petty ninja joke was not funny. Plus I TOLD you to wear pink, not blue. _  
_And I told you who I like, so you better back off. I know you like him too. He's mine. For now, forever, and always. So quit the dojo, it's that simple._  
_And if you don't, you will have never wished you were born. Don't mess with me Kimberly. _  
_Love,_  
_You already know who 3_  
The handwriting was big and bubbly, with little hearts dotting the i's. Kim just stared at the note. Chloe wasn't serious, right? She was trying to make Kim quit karate!? And it said she liked Jack. And she said the movie suggestion was an offensive joke. Kim chuckled a little bit.  
Two could play at this game.

"Hey guys," Kim said as cheerfully as she could, reentering the main part of the dojo.  
"Kim, why do you have a fake smile on your face that is really covering something that you're thinking about but don't want us to know?" Milton asked. Did they really know her that well?  
Kim dropped the smile. "Chloe wants me to quit karate...or at least quit taking it here." Four shocked faces. "Well, I'm not going to. I'm just thinking. Chloe said that if I didn't, I'd wish I'd never been born." Four relieved faces. 3 of them then turned to confusion.  
"So this hot chick really has a dark side?" Jerry asked out of the blue. Kim and Jack nodded.  
"She's not capable of a whole lot," Jack said slowly, "But she is a pretty good fighter. Probably better than Jerry, but worse than Kim. No offense Jerry. She also ... I don't know what she is capable of. I'm pretty sure she could probably get away with murder. Not that she would ever murder you, Kim, it's just a figure of speech."  
"Jack, why are you getting all worked up about this? I don't care; I'm not worried."  
"YOU'RE LYING!" Eddie screamed. Damn she thought they do know me really well.  
"Okay so I'm a teeny worried. But I can take her. And if not, you guys are helping me."  
-fast forward time to 3 days later at the dojo-  
"Kim, oh Kim...KIM!" Jack screamed in Kim's face. She had zoned out. Again. "Kim, what's wrong, we're not stupid. We know something's up. Is it Lex? Is she on your nerves?" Kim shook her head. Lex was their codename for Chloe, so they could talk without worry.  
"No, nothing's wrong. I'm serious."  
"Okay, Kim. Play the hard way. How about this: We spar. I win, you tell us what's wrong. You win, we won't pester you on the subject again." Jack said. He had already won 15 times in a row against her. What made this time any different?  
Kim stood up to fight. Jack stood opposite her. Kim fought her best ever, but Jack - as always - won. But not by much. It was more of the fact that Kim's vision was blurred by angry tears threatening to spill down her cheeks.  
"Now tell us," Jack said. Kim looked from the door, to Jack, to Rudy, to Milton, to Jerry, to Eddie, and back to the door. She attempted to make a run for it. Jack caught on fast though, and wrapped his arms around her from behind, pinning her arms to her sides so she couldn't escape.  
"Seriously, Kim. We wanna know what's wrong. We need to help you."  
"I DON'T WANT YOUR PITY!" She screamed with a hoarse voice as tears started streaming down her cheeks.  
Feeling embarrased, she turned around and lay her head in Jack's shoulder so the rest of the gang wouldn't see her cry. Jack rubbed soothing circles on her middle back.  
Right as the dojo door opened.  
Chloe dropped the falafel balls she was holding at the sight of Kim in Jack's arms. "I CANNAWT BELIEVE YOU!" She screeched, making Kim and the rest of the gang jump. "I LEAVE FOR ONE SECOND, JACK, AND YOU CHEAT ON ME!"  
"For one. We're not dating so there's no way I can even cheat on you. Second of all, me and Kim aren't dating." Jack said coldly, all his calmness thrown right out the window. Chloe narrowed her eyes, and Jack narrowed his eyes right back at her.  
"Wait wait wait!" Jerry exclaimed, "I'm confused."  
"Of course you are," Milton said, "I'll explain later." Jerry nodded and made a gesture for the others to continue.  
"Hold on: I thought Kim quit the dojo." Chloe said. Kim turned around. Her face was red and her eyes were puffy. Tear tracks stained her cheeks and her blond hair clung to her tears.  
"I'm not scared of you." Kim said, her voice wavering and cracking with every syllable.  
Chloe took a step forwards. Kim stared her down, not breaking eye contact. "It's on," Chloe whispered.  
"Wait," Kim said, her voice getting steadier and steadier, "Why are we fighting? What do I get?"  
"If I win, you leave the dojo and never talk to these guys ever again. If you win, I'll leave Seaford and I won't bother Jack." Chloe took a deep breath. She was confident she was going to win, so much that she bet on what she had followed for the better part of 7 years: Jack.  
"Okay, _now_ it's officially on."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: To that guest, Margie: Yes I know it's a cliffy...I immediatly started writing chapter five.  
chapter 5

The fight took forever. Chloe blocked every move, and it was all Kim could do to keep up. Then the fight took an interesting turn.  
Chloe eventually managed to corner Kim. Kim struck and fought her way, but it barely had any affect. Then Chloe reached, while still fighting Kim, and grabbed a bowstaff. She struck Kim repeatedly with it, breaking the previously discussed rules.  
Kim fell to the ground in a heap, her leg muscles not responding to her commands.  
Chloe grinned maniacally. "I win," She said cheerfully, glaring down at Kim. She sauntered out of the dojo, her tight ponytail moving in step with her.  
Jack rushed to Kim's side immediatly. He pushed her pant leg up a little bit to examine where the bowstaff made impact. Bluish purple bruises made their way up her leg. She cringed whenever Jack gently touched her leg.  
"Just stop please," She moaned, "I'm fine."  
"Kim, even I'm not that big of an idiot. You're not fine." Jerry said, walking over to her. Milton, Eddie, and Rudy also joined her. "Plus this is really uncomfortable sitting in the corner like this." The others nodded in agreement.  
Jack carefully slipped his hand under Kim's legs, he then he wrapped his arm around her waist. Cautiously, he lifted her up and moved her to the center of the room, where everyone could easily see her.  
"Just leave me alone!" Kim cried, and buried her head into Jack's shoulder again before any hot tears could stream down her face.  
Rudy laid a hand on Kim's shoulder. "As your sensei, and i think I'm talking for everyone in this room as well, we need to know what's wrong. You were crying before the fight, too. And not that there's anything wrong with it...but you don't cry. Ever."  
Kim sniffled and moved her head from Jack's shirt. She wiped her eyes with the back of my hand. "Sparkz died," She said quietly.  
"That's awful," Jack said softly, and started rubbing small circles on Kim's back. Sparkz was Kim's dog. She had it since she was two, and was one of her most beloved friends. She always gushed about him after class, and was so crushed when he had been diagnosed with Leptospirosis. (A/N: Yes, this is a real disease)  
"Kim, that's awful. Maybe a falafel ball or a circus burger could help cheer you up," Eddie said, implying that he was hungry. Kim put on a fake smile.  
"Go," She said, her voice hoarse from crying, "Go eat, I won't mind. Seriously." The boys nodded and left.  
All except for Jack. He stayed there with Kim in his lap, comforting her. Mind you, he didn't exactly have a crush on her, but they were a little more than friends. "Don't you dare give me some sympathetic crap," She said as Jack was about to open his mouth.  
"That's not what I was going to say. I was going to say I was tired. I'm taking a nap." He laid down and almost instantly fell asleepl. Kim laid down with her head on his upper arm, which was laying out to the side. She too, quickly fell asleep.  
A few minutes later, everyone walked. "Hey guys, we brought you a circus burger!" Jerry said loudly before realizing the two were asleep.  
A/N: Short chappie, but it's two in one night


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6

To all you curious readers: this is not exactly a kick story. jack and kim are like bestestestest friends. not gf/bf NOR DO THEY HAVE CRUSHES ON EACH OTHER!

Kim blinked her eyes groggily. She had an uncomfortable crick in her neck. She pushed herself up on her hands, and felt a dull pain throughout her legs. "Where am I?" She muttered tiredly.  
"The dojo. We fell asleep," Jack panted from across the room. He was currently beating the tar out of a dummy, sweat pouring down his forehead. Kim opened her mouth to say something else. "How do your legs feel?"  
Kim's eyes widened and she put her hands on her thighs. "What happened to my legs? I'm having a total mind blank about yesterday..."  
Jack stopped punching the dummy. "You fought with Chloe, she smacked you with a bowstaff." Kim nodded. It was slowly coming back to her.  
"I'm not leaving. It was on Milton's official contract thingy that we signed that there were no weapons besides parts of the body." Kim said, anger slowly rising in her voice. Jack sat down next to her.  
He laid his head in his arms and groaned. "I'm just so SICK of her. She's just an obnoxious freak. Gah!"  
"Is that seriously how you think of me?" Chloe called from the door. "Well it actually doesn't matter because I won the fight and YOU have to go." She pointed to Kim.  
"Actually," Kim said, "YOU cheated so um, I'm not going anywhere."  
Chloe stomped her foot. "UGH! You guys know what, if you won't appreciate me, which you tots should, then I'm just gonna leave. I'm done trying to be nice and impress you guys. You're a bunch of jerks. I'm so outta here!"  
She turned and stormed out of the dojo.  
"What was that all about?" Milton asked as he strolled through the door with Eddie and Jerry.  
"Chloe left. Hopefully for good." Jack said cheerily. Milton held up a finger and started digging through his backpack. He handed both Kim and Jack a small wad of paper.  
"Here's all the homework and classwork you missed from school today. " Kim stared a moment. She missed an ENTIRE day of school?! She silently high fived her tired mind. She stood up to get the papers from Milton. She pushed off the karate mat and slowly put weight on her sore legs.  
Only her left leg hurt. She had an awkward bruise on her left knee, but otherwise was able to walk. She grabbed the papers from Milton. "Seriously?!" She muttered. "You brought us schoolwork?" She flipped through the papers, quickly scanning the notes. "I will beat you to a pulp."  
Milton widened his eyes, and ran into the bathroom. The click of a lock quickly followed. Kim smiled and laid a hand on her hip. She still got her intimidation, even with all the drama-Chloeness-Sparkz. It was over with. Life was back to normal.  
Finally.

-  
A/n: Should this be the end? :P


End file.
